The overall goals of this proposal are to complete the structural analysis of the GPI anchors of the proteins of P. falciparum, identify unusual substituents, relate specific structural features to immunogenecity and aspects of disease pathology and to define effects of the inhibition of GPI synthesis on the parasite. We have shown that GPI anchor synthesis is the major carbohydrate- related protein modification carried out by the parasite and, that N- linked glycosylation is of very low frequency and that O-linked glycosylation is either completely absent or at extremely low levels. In addition, inhibition of GPI synthesis is strongly inhibitory to the parasite suggesting a target for anti-malarial drug development.